


Chicago isn't big enough to keep us apart

by ChicagoFireMistakes



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoFireMistakes/pseuds/ChicagoFireMistakes
Summary: Now that she finally has time to think about something other than patients, a smile grows on her face because she realizes that tomorrow she would finally see a face again that she was sure of to be able to always make her smile. She was going to see Amelia again.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Chicago isn't big enough to keep us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was just past 8PM and she finally had a chance to lay down on her bunk after god knows how many back to back calls. She just finished the plate of food Matt had set aside for her and Mackey. She was, and Mackey would undoubtedly be as well, very grateful for that gesture, especially given the current situation.

Now that she finally has time to think about something other than patients, a smile grows on her face because she realizes that tomorrow she would finally see a face again that she was sure of to be able to always make her smile. She was going to see Amelia again.

It had been months since she has seen Amelia. Scott had kept her updated with weekly video calls on little Miss Lia who, to be honest, was not so little anymore. She missed her and she should be happy to go and while she truly is happy to go, she also isn't.

Matt had heard her talking on the phone earlier today with Scott. She knew as soon as he saw her that he would know who she was on the phone with. She hoped he would go into his quarters and leave it alone.

But like everything with Matt, she deep down wished the opposite thing would happen. To say their friendship was getting back on track was an understatement. They had only recently started talking to each other again about other things than work but she valued those moments like it would be the last.

She was supposed to get over him, and she thought she did. She had been dating a very **fine** Lieutenant from Engine 40, Greg Grainger, he is funny, confident and kind. It has been great so far but she was taking it slow to make it easier getting over the person she loved, which luckily for her he was fine with for the time being.

But deep down she knew she couldn't let go of Matt, and that realization was hitting her harder by the minute when they started talking again.

She missed their talks, their ability to have a conversation without saying a thing, his undivided attention to her when she was talking, _their bond_.

She knew there wouldn't be enough space in Chicago for her to overcome her feelings for him and move on.

So when he walked over to her bunk earlier that day and sat at the end waiting for her to finish the call with Scott, she couldn't manage to hide her excitement.

"Looking at your smile I assume Scott just shared some great news with you." He says when the call finally ended.

"Scott just told me I can come and see Amelia again tomorrow!" She beams in excitement, barely managing to keep happy tears from flowing.

"Sylvie, that is great news. I know how much you have missed her, how late are you and Greg leaving tomorrow?" he asks with a smile. A fake smile that is, she can instantly tell.

She doesn't even realize what she just said after she already finished talking.

"I was actually hoping you could come with me instead of Greg."

Why did she just say that? What part of her mind thought it was a good idea to invite him. That question is redundant because she knows why, the excitment got the better of her and she totally let her guard down ending up saying what she desired instead of saying what would be the best for her. Well not that it matters anymore, she told him and she isn't backing down.

"Uhm, yeah I would love to go with you but I just assumed you would go with Greg. Sylvie, it pains me a lot to say this but I don't want to give you trouble for asking me instead of him."

Did she just hear what she thinks he said? She just invited him to go with her to Rockford after 2 months of painful distance and as always he acts like the total gentleman he is. A mix of frustration and love flood her brain. She has a hard soft spot for that behavior but it can be really annoying at times.

"Matt, I asked you for a reason. I totally get why you are asking me that question but you have been by my side when they came into my life and yours too for a matter of fact. So please, for once in your life, don't make me question myself and tell me you will be picking me up tomorrow at my apartment." She says while he let's out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay then. I won't change your mind because you are right, Scott and Amelia are a part of my life as well and I would love to see them tomorrow. Text me a time and I'll be waiting outside." He says, now genuinely smiling.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I am exhausted. I am trying to get some shut eye before those bells go off again." She says while trying to surpress a yawn.

"You know you just jinxed it, don't you?" He teases.

"No I di-" She did.

AMBULANCE 61. PERSON INJURED. 1756 WEST CULLERTON STREET.

He bursts out laughing. But that laugh doesn't last more than a second.

TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3. MULTI VEHICLE COLLISION. INTERSECTION OF TAYLOR AND LOOMIS.

"Karma!" Sylvie yells while running through the door. A big smile on her face because while she could not have him, their friendship was starting to come back again.

* * *

It was 10PM and everybody was back from their calls.

Sylvie walked to her bunk and couldn't manage to surpress a slight smile when remembering the conversation that taken place here 2 hours earlier. She would see Amelia and she would be doing it with Matt.

That last thought made her smile disappear again. She knew she would have to end things with Greg soon. She knew it wouldn't last from the moment it started and it wasn't fair to him. 

A few tears escaped her eyes. She felt confused by it all, guilty for feeling like leading Greg on, mad at Matt for being in this situation in the first place and just sad because she would be alone and hopelessly in love with a man she couldn't have once again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Matt emerging from his quarters.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks while trying to squeeze her shoulder.

But that bit of anger gets the better of her and she moves away from him and replies with a slight scoff, "I'm fine."

Matt flinched at her reply. But he knows her well enough to not press the issue.

"Okay, I know you're not but it I know you and won't press the issue. I do hope you still feel comfortable enough with me to tell me what is bothering you when you feel like sharing."

Ugh, why does the man have to be so perfect. This does nothing to calm her anger and in fact worsens it.

"Matt just leave me alone for now. I'll see you at my apartment at 1PM tomorrow."

Matt let's out a sigh by her response but knows better than to argue.

"I will see you at 1PM tomorrow." He replies and retreats to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> How will that last conversation affect their trip to Rockford? Stay tuned


End file.
